


What Dreams May Come

by Destiny_in_the_Universe



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Drama & Romance, F/M, Family Secrets, Mistaken Identity, Protective Mycroft, Romantic Comedy, Secrets
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-20 21:44:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17630201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Destiny_in_the_Universe/pseuds/Destiny_in_the_Universe
Summary: Mycroft Holmes meets a young woman who's not all what she seems, but even for the slightest of moments... he can let himself go. Though, the truth will eventually catch up to them and when it does, everything will change





	What Dreams May Come

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mycroft has a chance encounter with someone

Mycroft Holmes had always prided himself in being a keen intellectual, able to catch people in the act and exploit their weaknesses. It was why he eventually went on to work in the government, handling work from the highest officials and sealing deals that most would never be able to do. What became of that winter had been something different altogether. 

 

It had started off as a simple chance encounter, meeting that woman. He'd been at the coffee shop, working on his laptop even though it was one of his days off. The auburn-haired man sighed as he picked up his cup of coffee, glancing up again to read the document once more. He wasn't too interested in what he was reading, but the matters of politics were rather important. Muttering briefly to himself, the government of Britain tapped his pen against the side of the mahogany table. 

 

He turned away for a moment to see a young woman enter the small, dimly lit coffee shop. 

 

Her hair reached well into her back, the long, flowing light brown hair stopping a bit above the waist. Her eyes were a simplistic brown as well and she wore clothes that seemed business-like, a cardigan shirt and slack pants, which suggested she was someone of higher social status. Clipped onto her clothing was a phone, which blinked on for a moment before it faded into black after another. The woman held a walk to her that gave the impression she was some who held high regards about herself, but at the same time seemed like she wanted to not be noticed as much. 

 

He'd never seen her before, not when he came to the shop nor anywhere else. Mycroft was widely curious and intrigued on the woman given that she was a complete mystery, even with what he'd managed to gather. He watched her for a few seconds longer before looking down, the government male typing up a report for the document. His mind was more set on his work, though his thoughts occasionally strayed to that woman despite his intentions otherwise. 

 

Suddenly, a smooth accented British voice spoke out. 

 

"Any particular reason why you're watching me?" The long brown-haired woman asked with a raised brow, standing beside him with a cup of hot chocolate in her right hand. 

 

"I wasn't staring at you, my dear," Mycroft answered simply as he typed again. 

 

"I take it you were. You kept glancing in my direction as I was ordering my drink or did I misinterpret that?" She questioned with an almost knowing smirk. 

 

Mycroft stared at her for a moment before he suddenly smiled sharply. 

 

"You certainly have a good eye." He commented simply. 

"Why, thank you for the compliment," the woman, who'd yet to give her name, chuckled. She wasn't flirting, not in the slightest, even with her widened smile and the way she appeared to be behaving. 

 

"Oh, not a problem, though I must get going." Mycroft told her with a clipped tone. 

 

"I'll see you around then?" The woman asked. 

 

"Perhaps." 

 

The woman flashed him a small, slimmer of a smile before she plugged in a pair of earbuds. 

 

"See you around." 

 

Without saying much else, she walked out, humming along to the music she was listening to. To anyone, she seemed like a regular customer and citizen of Britain. In reality, she wasn't as normal as she seemed though hardly anyone knew her secrets. Her interests laid on the auburn-haired government male she had just met. There was something about him that she liked, determined to pursue that until she got her answers. Chuckling to herself, she made her way down the street until she reached her home and went inside, heading towards her room. 

 

Pulling a laptop out from beneath its protective cover, the woman sat down and started to type, smiling to herself. She still hummed to herself, her fingers hitting the keyboard while she tried to wrap up her project. 

 

While the mysterious woman was working, Mycroft had finally packed up and was heading back to the near manor-like home. He had gotten his driver ahead of time, the car already parked outside as he finished with his work. The auburn-haired male went inside, deciding to enter the kitchen and pour himself a glass of wine for himself. 

 

He didn’t seem to mind that he lived alone, not even servants for company. Contrary to popular beliefs, he was an exceptional cook and preferred to handle it himself, not bothering with hired help since the idea didn’t exactly please him. 

 

Mycroft sighed to himself as he, once again, sat down on the couch, his glass of wine in hand and flipping on the TV to the first channel that came on. He took a brief sip before setting it aside, his eyes closing. He knew the kind of life he’d have. 

 

Even with his influence and the people he kept in touch with, he was bound to loneliness and that was all there was to it. 

 

Mycroft slowly fell asleep, lulled by the idea of peaceful slumber, having no idea how soon things would change. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize if parts of this chapter were rough, but I feel quite proud of what was accomplished in it. This entire book/fanfic is going to be pretty fun. 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed! 
> 
> \- dream


End file.
